12 Days Till Christmas
by MythologyOfZuko
Summary: Viktor has to go to Russian Nationals, and Yuuri to Japan Nationals, both of which occur on the same weekend. On Christmas weekend. During Viktor's birthday.
1. 12 Days Left

**A/N:** I thought about the timeline for Nationals, because I was watching the actual Japanese and Russian Nationals after YOI was over, and realized they are held the same time every year, over Christmas weekend. Which meant our sons Vitya and Yuuri have to compete apart. Such drama, such fertile soil for fanfic. Thus, here we are. Hope you enjoy this, and stay tuned for the remaining days till the competition!

And now, the standard disclaimers from years yonder: _I do not own Yuri! on Ice, any of its characters, or its story. The rights go to everyone at Studio MAPPA, writer Kubo-sensei, director Yamamoto-sensei. This is a work of love towards their efforts, and no profit shall be made off this work by me or anyone. Please attribute to me and them if you plan to refer to this work, as a courtesy._

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 13th December 2104**_

 **10:47 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1**

"How are you going to make your comeback? Next season, you could ask the guys running the Russian placements to start you out with the Challenger Series, and book you the later Grand Prix events, that way you can start easy. I'm sure they'll be happy to accommodate their Russian Hero, national treasure and beloved star. You'll just make a call and -"

"Yuuri, I've already asked Yakov to sign me up for this year's Nationals. I have to compete at least once this season to maintain my national rankings at least."

"Oh, well when is that? Can I come watch?" Yuri puts on his puppy dog eyes and kitty cat smile like he did a few days ago to get Viktor to bring him around Barcelona, hoping to get some good seats for the Russian Nationals.

"You … can't. I'm sorry. We -" Viktor almost whispers his answer, as if saying it softly will lessen the denial.

"Why not?" Yuuri is surprised at the rejection, feeling very hurt. "You don't want me to watch you skate?"

"No it's not that. It's because you have your Japan Nationals and -"

"That's in 2 weeks. It'll be over so soon, and 4 Continents aren't till February, there's plenty of time for a break and I'm sure a weekend away won't hurt and since you're my coach I should stick with you so that means -"

"No, I mean, it's because Russian Nationals are the same weekend as Japan's."

Yuuri's face goes from slightly flustered to broken, emanating all the sadness of a dashed hope, like receiving a gift only to have it taken away. In a sense, it was. Yuuri was going to have to spend a weekend without Viktor.

Viktor's _birthday_ weekend.

* * *

 **11:05 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1**

"I was looking forward to spending your birthday with you in Tokyo!" Yuuri is actually whining, mouth drawn into a dangerous pout, hands gripping the bedsheets threatening to claw through them. "They have all the really pretty Christmas lights everywhere, and we could walk down the Meguro River where it's quieter but still very pretty -"

Viktor lets Yuuri run his mouth, which has been running for the past 15 minutes now. _The boy does have stamina all right._ Better let him blow out his steam now before Viktor breaks the news further, which he's sure Yuuri will not take any better.

Viktor doesn't notice when a lull has developed, and Yuuri lets out an exhausted sigh. He was still thinking about how to best phrase the unfortunate situation they will be in for the next two weeks.

"I'm sorry for being so bratty, Viktor. I was just hoping to have you with me, now that I'm actually going to Nationals. We'll make up for it. We can go to Tokyo a few days early and spend some time together before you head for your Nationals."

 _Ah crap._

"Uuh… Yuuri… About that…" Viktor hems and haws, fidgeting and practically wearing a hole down into the carpet. "I… have to go back to Russia right after this?"

Blinks. Yuuri blinks. Not comprehending, or choosing not to comprehend, Yuuri just blinks at Viktor.

"What do you mean?" The tone is deceptively calm, in the eye of the hurricane. Viktor, on the other hand, is already feeling the gale force winds emanating from Yuuri, making him want to shrink and run for cover.

"Well, I'm out of practice, so I have to go back to St Petersburg to train with Yakov. And it takes too long to get into Hasetsu and get back out to St Petersburg, that would be nearly 3 days of just travelling. With nationals in 12 days, I can't afford to waste that kind of time, especially since we still have to travel to Moscow for and go for the practice skate, so I really only have maybe eight nine days to get back up to speed. And bozhe moi I don't have any programs, what am I going to do…"

Viktor is avoiding eye contact with Yuuri, his focus progressively faded from the physical world as he rattled on. He is worried about Nationals, and just now realizing the extent of the challenge his next few years would be, coaching Yuuri while still competing on the physical decline.

So Viktor doesn't notice that Yuuri has lost his hard edge, a montage of emotions passing by his face. First incredulous, then irritation, followed by guilt for feeling that, finally tenderness, the kind a mother feels when her child cries helpless and hurt from scraping a knee. Viktor doesn't notice when Yuuri stands up and walks over, until he feels a hug and Yuuri's hair against his cheek.

"It's ok, I understand. Don't worry, you're the best skater in the world. You will win this."

The words are muffled into his shoulder, but Viktor feels them through his very soul, lightening the load as it yokes to Yuuri's and shares the burden, chest-to-chest, heart-to-heart.

 _I can do this. I have Yuuri, I can do anything, for him._

* * *

 **11:36 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1**

"I have to talk to Yakov tomorrow about going back to train with him immediately. Also I have to buy the tickets to St Petersburg. And my skates are still back home. I mean Hasetsu. And most of my clothes, so we'll have to ship those back to St Petersburg. If we call home tomorrow and have them sent for express shipping they should arrive at most a day or two after I arrive. Good thing I have spares still. And what about Makkachin? He will miss me! Also how are you going to prepare for Nationals without me? Who will coach you while I'm away?"

Viktor is getting very worked up, trying to buy plane tickets on his phone but not succeeding because of all the things he's thought up to worry about. Yuuri just sits by, quietly amused at this new uncomposed Viktor, who keeps calling Hasetsu his home. The latter makes Yuuri immensely happy, to know that Viktor considers Yuuri's house in Hasetsu home, _their_ home together.

"One thing at a time, Viktor. You buy the plane ticket first, then I'll call home and we can tell okaasan about packing some things for you. It's already morning in Hasetsu, she'll be up by now. And then we'll go to sleep, get some rest for the exhibition and banquet. We can work out the coaching plans tomorrow, there's still time."

Viktor huffs out a sigh, runs a hand through his hair. "There's still time. Okay." _There's still time to be together after Nationals._


	2. 11 Days Left

And now, the standard disclaimers from years yonder: _I do not own Yuri! on Ice, any of its characters, or its story. The rights go to everyone at Studio MAPPA, writer Kubo-sensei, director Yamamoto-sensei. This is a work of love towards their efforts, and no profit shall be made off this work by me or anyone. Please attribute to me and them if you plan to refer to this work, as a courtesy._

* * *

 **Sunday, 14th December 2014**

 ** _10:11 am, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

They are sitting at the hotel breakfast area, which is not much more than small seating tables and a small spread of various breads, cereals, some fruit, and yoghurt. Viktor and Yakov both have coffee in front of them and not much else. The breakfast is disappointing, hotel breakfasts always are, and they're not here for breakfast anyway, not really.

"So you finally want to come back. Is Yuuri really retiring then?"

"Yes, I'm coming back to compete. But Yuuri won't retire yet. He promised me not to."

"Hmph, he'll have to find a new coach then. Since you're moving back to Leningrad."

Viktor pauses at that. He's still not sure how it will work out, but he promised. "I'm still coaching him. He'll probably move in with me and train at our rink." Viktor put up a smile, the cheery one he sometimes gives reporters and fans that doesn't reach all the way to his eyes.

"WHAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DIFFICULT THAT WILL BE FOR YOU TO COACH AND COMPETE AT THE SAME TIME? WIPE THAT FAKE SMILE OFF YOUR FACE I'VE SEEN IT ENOUGH TO KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN IT." Yakov bellows, his temper flaring up as usual.

Luckily, the breakfast area is almost deserted. Disappointing hotel breakfasts. Only an elderly couple and a trio of Asian tourists are there, and presumably none of them know Russian, so Yakov's outburst won't be understood, though definitely overheard.

"I promised. And it was the only way to get him to continue skating. It was such a waste to have him retire after doing so well, and I couldn't let him throw his career away like that. It's hard but it's worth it if it keeps him competing." Viktor drops his cheerful pretence, his voice is steel and his blue-green eyes boring into Yakov, challenging him to deny Viktor.

Yakov growls into a long exhale, and closes his eyes, the frown deepening as he considers. Then, surprisingly for them both, Yakov relents.

"Do what you want, Vitya. When have I ever been able to stop you anyway."

At that, Viktor beams his megawatt smile, the actual one he uses when he's looking at Yuuri and thinking about how lucky he must be to have the dazzling man as his fiancé. "Thank you, Yakov! Thank you so much, you're the best coach a man could have!"

"Cut the crap, Vitya. You know how you feel about Yuuri retiring? What do you think I was feeling when you walked off like that?" Yakov is still angry. Not fuming, but the anger is clearly not just from the incredulity at Viktor's plans.

Viktor is stunned by the frank admission from Yakov. It is not often that Yakov expresses how he feels about Viktor or his actions. And certainly Viktor has not thought about how Yakov felt about his indefinite hiatus. Viktor knows people were upset about it, they were very vocal, but he didn't realize Yakov would be so deeply affected too. Not for the first time, but the most regrettable one yet, a twinge of guilt pricked at his heart, causing it to beat beat beat a bit faster. _Yuuri was worth it though, everyone can see it now. Right?_

"He makes you happy. I must admit, he is good for you. We did worry about you, Vitya. You were so unhappy last season. And this Yuuri boy turned out really good for you, and you for him apparently. Do what makes you happy." Yakov has softened and is looking at Viktor, fatherly and concerned. It makes Viktor want to hug Yakov then and there, but they are sitting across each other with open styrofoam cups of tepid coffee between them, and he doesn't want to cause a spill. So he smiles softly back at Yakov, a small thank you that conveyed just as much as the radiant one before.

"What will you tell the press?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't talked to Yuuri about it."

"You always do this, doing what you want and never thinking these things through to the consequences. Rumours of Yuuri retiring have already been spreading and they'll ask him after the exhibition if not before. How are you going to handle … "

Yakov's temper is rising again, but this time, Viktor is more amused than remorseful. He didn't think he'd miss Yakov's angry yelling, but he knows it means that Yakov cares. It's much better than the cold shoulder he's being getting from his father figure these past few months, and it's a great feeling, to return to where they were, angry coach and irreverent skater. Viktor sips his coffee and lets Yakov yell at him, trying to look guilty but just smiling all the way through.

* * *

 ** _12:24 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Minako asks as the waitress leaves with their order. "If you're going to talk about moving in with Yuuri, you didn't need to ask me to lunch. Just Mari would be fine, I won't feel left out. It's family business, and as much as I've been part of Yuuri's life it's still not something I have any say in."

"Oh, yes that, moving in, uh… We'll also have to talk about that. But that's later, right now there's something else we need to ask from you." Viktor isn't used to asking from others, since most of the time people were scrambling to ask from _him_. Even coaching Yuuri was firstly a request that he set out to fulfill, and with slightly selfish and lovestruck reasons he stuck on, asking only as much of Yuuri as Yuuri was willing to give. So now faced with reaching out for favours, Viktor feels discomfitted. But as Yuuri's coach, it's his responsibility to arrange for Yuuri's oversight in his absence, and this was the best idea he has that Yuuri is also comfortable with.

"We need you to help coach Yuuri up till the Japanese Nationals. I'm returning to Russia to compete in the Russian Nationals, I'm coming out of retirement, and the two competitions are the same weekend. I have to train and get ready, and it will take too much travel time for either of us to be together in Japan or Russia leading up to the competitions. Will you do it? Please? We trust your ability. Please?"

Minako is agape. Viktor told her all this in one go, his enchanting blue-green eyes locked straight onto hers and his words tumbling out while her mouth is tumbling down.

 _He's coming out of retirement. He needs me to coach Yuuri. They think I can do this. I can't do this._

"I can't do this. N..not to say I won't! I can't. I don't know how…" Minako is fumbling about for more words, but they've all deserted her. "It's too important… I can't. Yuuri… deki nai yo…"

"iiyo, Minako-sensei. Sensei-ga shinjite imashou."  
 _It's ok, Minako-sensei. I believe in you._

Yuuri responds to Minako in his usual quiet bashful way, and even if Viktor hadn't been around enough to pick up on some Japanese, the reassuring confidence Yuuri is exuding told Viktor what it meant. He joins in, trying his best to pronounce it right. "Minako-sensei, shinjite imashou."

At this point, Mari who had been sitting quietly all this while, in some slight confusion as to what is happening due to not entirely catching Viktor's quick English, hears the Japanese affirmations of faith and could not hold back any longer.

"Eh? Nani koto ka 'koochi Yuuri' mo, 'rushia komupetishen' mo, sensei shinjite mo?"  
 _Eh? What is all this about 'coach Yuuri' and 'Russia competition' and 'believe in sensei'?_

"A no -" _That is -_ Minako starts, but Yuuri cuts her off and starts explaining to Mari, allowing Minako some time to breathe. She take her time to slowly turn her gaze back to Viktor, who is looking just as uneasy as she is feeling. He tries to smile at her, but it felt as if the smile was as much to reassure himself as it was for her.

"What do I do as a coach? What _can_ I do? I'm just a ballet teacher." Minako does not want to turn Viktor and Yuuri down. They clearly need the help with the situation they're in, but she doesn't feel confident she is capable enough to be more help than harm.

"You taught him how to do Eros better than I could have, you taught him how to move and dance with his body, the music in his movements, _you_ were the one. Honestly, I'm not much of a coach myself, I hardly knew what I was doing and even now I'm still figuring it out." Viktor chuckles to himself at that, and Minako does as well, remembering how she felt Viktor was clearly unsuited to be a coach early on with his eccentric behaviour. "So you don't need to worry too much, just do as you always did, tell him he's good when he is, tell him he's not when he isn't. Tell him we believe in him, and he needs to believe in himself. _That_ you need to tell him often. You can do that. Please?"

"Sensei, onegaishimasu." Yuuri also adds, having finished explaining to Mari. Mari herself doesn't know what to say, except that it's not a bad idea, Minako-sensei isn't unknowledgeable about figure skating, so they would be fine.

Minako hesitates, but she sees how much her help means to Yuuri, and if they can believe in her, then she can believe in herself too. She straightens up even more than her typically upright ballerina posture and points at Yuuri. "Grrah! Alright, I'll do it. But you better pay for my tickets and hotel room, and I don't work for free you know."

At that, Viktor heaves a sigh of relief, and Yuuri grins at Minako, a stream of arigatous and more Japanese gushing out excitedly, something to do with the rink and Nishigori, but Viktor was not too keen on trying to keep up. There's still another matter to discuss, this one with Mari, and with the language barrier, he's not going to be as capable of expressing himself as to Minako.

Luckily for him, their orders came around, and they were served their tapas. After a round of itadakimasu, they enjoyed a delightful sampling of the various meats, Viktor trying to feed Yuuri and being sickeningly sweet. It took his mind off the question, until Mari herself brought it up.

"Stop it you two, so embarrassing. Ah! You move in and marry Yuuri? You said move in."

At that, Viktor's face falls, becoming acutely uneasy and shifting his gaze away down to the floor and setting down the fork he was using to feed Yuuri the tapas. Yuuri does likewise, looking down at his plate and shrinking slightly.

"What? What is it?"

"Nee-chan, Viktoru-ga uchi-ni taizaishinai. Boku to Viktoru-wa, Rushia-de isshou-ni todomaru. Zennippon taikai no nochi-ni saruyo."  
 _Nee-chan, Viktor won't stay at our home. I will be staying with Viktor in Russia. I'm moving after the Japan Nationals._  
Yuuri explains without picking his head up, speaking to a plate of sauce smears and his distorted reflection in the ceramic.

Minako looks like she would rather be anywhere else at the moment, and so does Viktor, but Mari just giggles. Everyone snaps their eyes to her, taken aback at the unexpected response.

"Shinpai shite ita-wa kore ka? Naiyo."  
 _Is this what you were worried about? Don't be._

"Uh?" Yuuri manages confusedly, but Viktor is even more lost, and Mari catches his look.

"You worry we not happy Yuuri move away?" Mari directs toward Viktor, though, tongue tied, he only nods in response.

"We want Yuuri happy. You make Yuuri happy. He stay with you, in Japan or in Russia, he will be happy. We like Yuuri at home, but if he in Russia with you also happy, we also happy. But marry in Japan, ok?"

Viktor is still tongue tied, though more from shock that he just indirectly received blessings from Mari to marry Yuuri, and simply nods again. Yuuri on the other hand is blushing madly and stuttering "Nee-chan!" while Minako turns on Viktor and berates/threatens him to remember to invite her to their wedding. Only when the waitress coming to clear away their dishes are Viktor and Yuuri saved from the women pestering them about their future wedding and living arrangements.

* * *

 ** _3:40 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the 2014-2015 Grand Prix Finals Senior Men's silver medalist, Yuuri Katsuki, performing 'Stay By My Side and Never Leave'."

"Yes, and it was originally performed by last season's gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov as his Free Skate program. The beauty of that performance shattered records and won Viktor his fifth consecutive gold, only to be surpassed this year again by Yuuri in his stunning 'Yuuri on Ice'."

"Look at that, there's a reason he managed to break the record. His expressiveness and edge quality is amazing. The care he puts into the footwork, even sparse as it is in 'Stay By My Side', is mesmerizing."

"Indeed, that viral video from March was a testament to his ability then, when he only did triples on Viktor's quads, but now we're finally going to be treated to the full show. Yuuri's been performing his exhibition piece from last season in previous competitions, no doubt in preparation for this performance today."

"Oh! It's Viktor!"

"Are they going to skate together?"

"They are! Wow, were they let this?"

"Apparently, I mean, Javier Fernandez did have someone pour a bucket of water on him at Sochi in January. They've gone very lax in what's ok on ice for the exhibitions."

"Well it's slightly disappointing not to see Yuuri do the quads, but I'm very happy for the couple. Don't look at me like that they have matching rings and outfits and are pair skating. And see? Yuuri just touched Viktor's face. Caressed. Almost makes you wish the retirement rumours mean that they're considering entering as a pair instead. It'll be smaller avenues as a pair though."

"Or if they're going pro, it'll be the big arenas all the way. With both of their fanbases combined they're sure to sell out. They're not Volozoshar and Trankov or Virtue and Moir, but certainly more than capable to put on an entertaining show as you can see right now, and their physical size difference is perfect. Though look, they're switching leads, which is so incredible and lovely. Their personal styles don't necessarily match, but they've worked it out together for this ice dance and it's wonderful to watch."

"Yes, it was unfortunate that we had to have Viktor take an indefinite hiatus after last season, but look what it's produced. His coaching, and perhaps something more, has brought out a different side of Yuuri, who is much more confident and assertive this season in his skating, as well as bringing in two more quads into his repertoire, the quad flip and Sal."

"The rumours of Yuuri also retiring after this event though? What a pity. Maybe it'll be a new trend of skaters breaking records and then leaving. Perhaps it's the hard deadline of retirement creating the urgency to leave a legacy before walking out the door that pushes such great performances for the books. I'm certain videos of these performances would be replayed endlessly for times to come. Who knows, maybe another viral video of a skater doing 'Yuuri on Ice' will emerge and him becoming a record breaker in turn."

"It'll definitely make the skating world more entertaining to follow. Now we just have to wait for the wedding announcement."

"You're very set on their getting married."

"Are you even watching their skate right now? They're threatening to make out right there! It's so sweet my dentist will have a nightmare after this."

* * *

 ** _4:10 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

"Yuuri, Viktor, what are you plans after this? There are rumours of Yuuri's retirement. Is this true? And if Yuuri retires, will you be returning to the ice, Viktor?"

"Katsuki Yuuri-san! Zennippon figyua suketo sensuken wa mada kyoushou shiteimasuka?"  
 _Mr. Yuuri Katsuki! Are you still competing in the Japan Figure Skating Championships?_

"Viktor Viktorovich, vy kogda-nibud' vozvrashchat'sya v Rossiyu v kachestve konkurenta?"  
 _Viktor, are you ever coming back to Russia as a competitor?_

"There are also rumours about your marriage, and both of you are wearing matching rings. Is your personal relationship a factor in the retirement decision?"

The reporters are crowding around both Viktor and Yuuri in the arena, preventing their escape back to their hotel, which no doubt would also be crawling with more reporters waiting.

Viktor answers most of them, in as many languages as he can (and he can do many), while Yuuri only answers the Japanese ones. They give the same vague reply again and again, wearing thin smiles and patience wearing thin.

"We are in the process of making plans for the future, and will let you know when we are ready. Thank you for your support."

* * *

 ** _4:59 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

They don't make it back to their room until just now, though the hotel is just right next to the arena. They are exhausted and want nothing more than to cuddle down together in bed for a nap. But the banquet is in an hour and they need to get ready to face the crowds again. Viktor has to regain sponsors for next season, while Yuuri needs to renegotiate after some downgraded him due to last season's disappointing performance. But it also means they run the risk of their return leaking to the press before they're ready. Luckily the banquet is closed off to reporters, and are right in the hotel, so they won't be mobbed again trying to get there.

They hold each other right in the doorway, unable to let go, their quiet breathing all that hints at their presence in the darkened room. They stand there, keeping each other up, together in this. Yuuri's hair smells strongly of product, to keep the think volume up over his head and out of his eyes, and the smell masks Yuuris warm body scent from Viktor. Viktor's himself is still wearing his costume underneath, smelling of febreeze and sweat, seeping through the jacket that does hold some of Viktor's scent. They stand there, breathing in each other's noxious aura, and it's still better than letting go.

They haven't let go of each other since the exhibition. Viktor was supposed to leave the ice for the finalist group skate and final bows, but Yuuri laced his fingers through Viktor's and dragged him along throughout it all. Nobody stopped them, but they got a stern talking to from the organizers after that, because Viktor going onto the ice wasn't pre-approved in the first place. They held hands throughout the reprimand, and after a rushed change of footwear and throwing on their coats, they come back together as if that was too many years apart. They held hands through the throng of reporters. They held hands all the way up the hotel elevator and into their room.

Letting go now would end this. Letting go now would mean leaving each other for 2 weeks. Letting go now would mean starting Viktor's competitive career again, and it's too scary. Too scary to leave Yuuri's embrace. So they stand there, silently, in each other's arms, inhaling the nauseating chemicals, because it's better than the alternative.

* * *

 ** _9:16 pm, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

The banquet was uneventful, disappointingly so for Chris and Pitchit both, who kept trying to feed Viktor and Yuuri sangria throughout the 2 hours. Viktor and Yuuri suspect Chris and Pitchit were trying to re-create the scene from last season, but in the end, self-restraint and responsibilities held out. Sponsors were excited to hear that Viktor and Yuuri both were returning to competing, and they all managed to chat up several my-people-will-call-your-people promises. They also agreed to keep it all hushed up until Nationals, or rather, right before, to announce the Return Of The Great Russian Hero Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforov once he confirms his entry.

Yuuri and Viktor are packing now. Viktor has an 8 am flight tomorrow and they have to leave for the airport an hour away first thing in the morning. It's the latest flight they could book him so near the date, and he'll have to make a run at Sheremetyevo to catch the connecting flight. Yuuri wanted to head to the airport with Viktor, and with Yuuri's flight being 10 am, it was a no-brainer between the 8 am or the 5 am.

There's nothing much to pack, mostly just stuffing all the things Viktor bought into his suitcase. They end up having to sit on it to push the halves closed, Yuuri bewildered at the shockingly expensive purchases being treated like tetris and squashed like sardines. Huffing and puffing, heaving and panting, they finally get the zipper all the way around, and they collapse onto each other over the suitcase.

"This is the most intense workout I've had since leaving Russia!" Viktor jokes, and Yuuri chuckles too, feeling silly about it all. The feeling doesn't last, as Viktor becomes contemplative thinking about how he hasn't been practicing, almost not at all since he left Russia. He's only worked out with Yuuri sometimes, and the most skating practice he had was doing the pair skate.

Viktor absentmindedly runs his knuckles up Yuuri's arm, as they lay draped across the suitcase, Viktor trying to find an anchor in Yuuri to hold himself onto the present and not worry about the days to come. _This is terrifying._ He doesn't say anything out loud, but Yuuri senses the sudden stiffness that came across Viktor, and sits up to look at him. Yuuri places his hand over Viktor's, a protective gesture that says more than Yuuri could bring to words.

Viktor glances up at his fiancé, and finds his future before his eyes, in this man he can call his. He chose this, he chose to fly to Hasetsu, to give up his career for Yuuri and to pick it up again. He choose Yuuri and it's been worth it all. _It's terrifying, but it's worth it._

 _Aishiteru_ , he wants to tell Yuuri, _ya lyublyu tebya, I love you_. But he only ends up pleading, "If only I never need to let you go."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I named him Viktor Viktorovich Nikiforov. Viktor, son of Viktor, scion of Nikiforos, or Winner Winnersson Winbringerson. Sue me. I'll also be calling some Russians by their [First name] [Patronymic] as is polite, and switching to [Family name] [Given name]-[honorific] for Japanese names where appropriate. This means I'll be making up names of fathers of all the Russians whose names need to be called politely.

Also, Yakov (and Lilia) call St Petersburg by its old name Leningrad because that's what it was called when they were growing up in the Soviet Union.

It's important to remember Yuuri and Viktor have to talk to each other in English, and Mari is presumably not as fluent as the jetsetting skaters or Minako who has travelled extensively. Obviously the dialogue will be shown in English, but a lot of the time the characters are not actually speaking English.

I know they don't actually do commentaries during Exhibition Skates but I needed to put in public perception somewhere other than a few lines of reporters asking intrusive questions, so there we have it.

PS: I only did google translate for the foreign language lines, so if anyone knows or knows anyone who can correct me, please do so!


	3. 10 Days Left

And now, the standard disclaimers from years yonder: _I do not own Yuri! on Ice, any of its characters, or its story. The rights go to everyone at Studio MAPPA, especially writer Kubo-sensei, and director Yamamoto-sensei. This is a work of love towards their efforts, and no profit shall be made off this work by me or anyone. Please attribute to me and the owners of Yuri! on Ice if you plan to refer to this work, as a courtesy. Thank you._

* * *

 **Monday, 15th December 2014**

 ** _7:35 am, Barcelona, UTC+1_**

Mari and Minako wave Viktor goodbye and head off for some duty-free shopping, leaving Yuuri some space to have a private moment with Viktor. Away from them anyway, they _are_ in public after all. They are in front of Viktor's gate, and the boarding call has started, which means it is really happening. Viktor has to leave. He desperately does not want to.

All morning, Viktor had been orbiting Yuuri, needily stealing a touch here, a graze of the knuckles there, plastered against him in the taxi, arms and thighs and hands pressed together like Viktor's skin would catch fire if it caught contact with air and not Yuuri. The ride was silent, mainly because Yuuri was still dozing off on Viktor's shoulder, and Mari and Minako were in another taxi by themselves. Viktor kissed Yuuri on his hair, his crown, along the hairline, as many times as he can without moving too much and waking Yuuri. He wants to remember this feeling, of Yuuri's warmth up against him, his weight and scent, this sensation that he waited so many months for, only to lose it so quickly again. _It's not fair. It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair._

The second boarding call is made, and Viktor braces himself to let go of the hug he's had with Yuuri since the last call. _That was 2 minutes. It felt like nothing. It felt like an instant. It's not enough._ Foreheads still together, he moves his hands down Yuuri's arms, down to Yuuri's hands and holds them, bringing them up to his lips. He kisses the ring on Yuuri's hand, and a soft sob escapes, before he takes a deep breath and pulls himself back in one piece.

Yuuri pulls their hands towards his own lips as he angles his head up and back to look at Viktor, and kisses Viktor's ring, before letting go and slipping his fingers out of Viktor's grasp. Viktor, eyes sunk into the dark pools of Yuuri's, brushes the knuckles of his left hand across Yuuri's cheek, and cups it in him palm, before sliding his hand away, fingers lingering just a little longer. Finally, Viktor turns his body away, tearing his gaze off Yuuri and ripping their tactile connection asunder. It will be 2 more weeks before it will be restored, 2 weeks without the comfort of reaching out and having someone to hold on to.

Viktor boards the plane, shuffling in line to the economy section in the back, alone in the middle seat. This misery is nothing like the bleak grayness suffusing the years before he met Yuuri a year ago. No, this misery is new, a black gnawing in his heart, rumbling about in his waking moments and troubled dreams, all the flight home.

* * *

 ** _9:12 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3_**

Viktor flips the light switch, and is greeted by an extremely dusty apartment. _The lights work, good. Still have power. Should have arranged for a cleaning service to stop by while I was gone. Will need them to come in tomorrow._ Thank some foresight he threw away all the perishables in the fridge, so nothing would mould up, and the fridge is still relatively clean. Actually, he didn't know what was perishable but since he didn't know how long he was going to be away he just threw about everything out. Which means he doesn't have any food now except a few cans of borscht.

He rinses a bowl and pours the borscht in, heating it up in the microwave. _Water's running. Is the heat on?_ Viktor goes to check the thermostat and turns on the heat, and it roars into life, groaning and creaking from lack of use. _Lucky I set up autopay for the bills, they're all still working._

The microwave beeps, and Viktor takes out his half-warmed borscht, eating it hungrily standing in the kitchen because the couch is too dusty to sit on. The tepid soup does nothing to warm up his mood, though it settles his stomach. And over-salted as canned soups go, the familiar Russian taste brings him a sense of nostalgia. He hasn't had Russian food since moving to Hasetsu, all of 9 months now. He had wanted to bring Yuuri around Moscow to try some Russian dishes after Rostelecom, but that plan was stricken after the scare with Makkachin.

 _I can't call Yuuri yet, he's still travelling._

The apartment is quiet and empty, especially without Makkachin. Viktor holds himself, holds his arms in as if trying to warm himself up. Despite the heat running full blast, despite him still wearing all his layers because it's too dusty to put anything down anywhere, Viktor feels cold. He holds himself, hips leaning against the kitchen counter, unmoving and pensive.

He still doesn't know if he's able to compete, both physically and in the sense of whether his name is on the competition roster. Yakov had sent in an email to the Federation on Sunday after their talk, but of course office hours are Monday through Friday, and they haven't received a reply yet. He tried to get Yakov to call the Federation at Sheremetyevo when they came across each other at the terminal, but it was already nearly 6 pm, and the office was closed.

They had managed to meet because Viktor's flight from Barcelona had a delayed takeoff. _Of course they had. Aeroflot._ They had sat on the tarmac for 40 minutes after boarding, because there was a baggage delay, and the control tower was unable to clear the runway for them until so much later. Or so they were told by the unapologetic pilot. By the time he touched down at Sheremetyevo, it was already past 3 pm, and with his 3:05 pm connecting flight at the domestic terminal, he didn't bother to try to run for it. Instead, he had hangrily demanded another connecting flight, almost yelling at the innocent girl at the gate counter, and was booked onto the 6:35 pm.

By the time he bought a sandwich and sat down at a deserted gate at the far end of the domestic terminal, Viktor was ready to burst into tears. Though he had the frequent flier miles and membership status to get into the lounges, he just wanted to be alone. Scratch that, he wanted to be with Yuuri, away from everyone else. He wasn't sitting at his gate, his gate was at the near end of the terminal, right next to the shops. But he walked all the way to the far end where fewer people were, just to be away from it all. He even put on a hat and shades to avoid being recognized, this is Russia after all.

Viktor ate his overpriced sandwich and stewed there, lost in his melancholy. He didn't go online on his phone, he wanted to avoid seeing any rumours, which would spoil his mood even more. So he sat there, staring at the grey speckled walls, until it was time to head back to his gate to board.

It was when he was lining up at the gate that Yakov and the other skaters walked by. Their 11 something flight from Barcelona had just landed, and they were making their way to their gate. Viktor felt a sense of relief seeing the familiar faces, and almost yelped out loud. He called them over, and they chatted pleasantries, complaining about their respective flight troubles. That was when Yurio, who was apparently texting Otabek, asked Viktor whether he was really going to compete in Nationals. Even Otabek heard rumours about Viktor not going back to Japan with Yuuri, which prompted Yurio's question. Yakov explained the lack of response from the Federation, and Viktor started to panic. _What if I'm not allowed into Nationals? What if my rankings drop? What if I don't get to compete next year? It'll all be wasted. I could have stayed with Yuuri. Yuuri could_ retire _. Oh no. Oh no._

"Yakov! Can you call the Federation now, please?" The desperation was clear in Viktor's voice this time, but Yakov simply replied "It's past opening time, we'll try tomorrow. Patience, if they wanted to let you compete, they'll let you in whenever you call."

Viktor was not pacified by the answer, but knew that he couldn't do anything then, so he muttered his thanks and goodbyes and turned tail to board his flight back to St Petersburg, back to his house, but it no longer feels like home.

In the end, Viktor digs up some reasonably clean bedsheets and switches them out onto his bed, and curls up to sleep, not bothering to change out. He feels so tired, his mind is so tired, that he doesn't try to hold back when tears start to well and drip out. There's no one here to see them anyway.

* * *

 **8:47 am, Vancouver, UTC-8**

vickersnickelfork, posted 2 minutes ago

OMGGGG guys! victor was seen parting ways with yuri at barcelona airport, and then alone moping around at moscow airport. the pics are blurry but you can definitely see its his hair and omg did he break up with yuri?! #im crying #rip victuri #rip me #rip all the shippers #the ship is sinking #i cant believe i woke up on to this on a monday morning halp #what did i do to deserve this

* * *

 **A/N:** It's our first location and time zone change! Did I spend too much time looking up flight/train/travel times and planning how to arrange this day? Did I wonder at how Viktor and Yurio seemingly managed to appear in Hasetsu from St Petersburg almost immediately when it would have taken more than 24 hrs to get there one way? Does all this really matter? Do I have other things to spend energy more productively on? Will I stop asking questions rhetorically when I could have used declarative sentences? Should I? Will somebody stop me? The answer is "yes" to all but one of these, and you get to choose!

It's also here that we see Viktor doesn't really have close friends either. He doesn't have anyone to call on, unlike Yuuri who has at least Pitchit, and also his family, the Nishigoris and Minako-sensei, though this latter group is in the more "abstract" and distant category. Viktor is friends with Chris yes, but not in the way Yuuri has Pitchit for support. And it shows here, that Viktor feels completely isolated in Russia. Also, Yakov is not the kind of person who say's "don't worry", so I had him tell Viktor to be patient. Irony knows no bounds.

The Federation is the Figure Skating Federation of Russia, that I presume runs the Nationals. I don't actually know how it works to sign up, but presumably you have to compete in Regionals, but some countries allow past medalists to head straight to Nationals. The show mentioned that Japan does this, so I'm assuming Viktor gets the same pass as long as he puts his name in. _But we don't know whether he's actually in yet, dun dun dunnnnnn._

Also, rumours are starting to spread. Yuuri reads his reviews, Viktor does too. He lives for the applause (cue Gaga), and so for him, someone who meticulously manages his Image, to avoid the internet shows how nervous he is about the situation and also how much he wants to avoid psyching himself out.

Vickers Nickelfork is the Benedict Cumberbatch nameplay equivalent of Viktor Nikiforov. Inspired by a post I can no longer find making fun of that typo on the name in the interview scene.

This is a short chapter (and long author's note) mainly cus everyone's up in the air flying around but I promise the next chapter will be much more substantial. Unfortunately, it also means it will take much longer to come out, but hopefully it will be mostly done and ready by Sunday or Monday. Stay tuned!


	4. 9 Days Left

And now, the standard disclaimers from years yonder: _I do not own Yuri! on Ice, any of its characters, or its story. The rights go to everyone at Studio MAPPA, especially writer Kubo-sensei, and director Yamamoto-sensei. This is a work of love towards their efforts, and no profit shall be made off this work by me or anyone. Please attribute to me and the owners of Yuri! on Ice if you plan to refer to this work, as a courtesy. Thank you._

* * *

 **Tuesday, 16th December 2014**

 ** _6:12 am, Tokyo, UTC+9_**

Yuuri is gently shaken awake by Mari nee-chan, "Wake up, Yuuri, we're here." They have arrived at Narita Airport, and the sun has just risen above the ocean. Looking out past the runway across the sea, it's easy to see why Japan is called the Land of the Rising Sun. The sentiment never ceases to strike Yuuri, his home's namesake reflected into his mind off the shining sea, every time he lands at Narita from abroad. Because of the all the long flights, at least 15 hours straight from Detroit to Narita, Yuuri has developed the habit of knocking right out on flights, waking up only to eat the in-flight meals. And because the way the long-haul flights are set up, always landing him at sunrise, he is always greeted home by the sight of a radiant sun beckoning a new day.

They still have some ways to go, to Fukuoka Airport, then the city rail to Meinohana Station, another the train ride to Hasetsu, and all the transition time in between. It makes going home very difficult and time consuming, taking up the better part of a week just travelling, and Yuuri could never afford that downtime. Or he never let himself. He was so focused on getting near Viktor, to be good enough to skate on the same ice, that he let his family fall away. It was what made him so upset, so disappointed with himself last Grand Prix Finals. He made so many sacrifices, and he had nothing to show for it, no medal, not even a performance he could be proud of. He felt so much shame, for letting his family down, because what was the point of staying away for so long if he didn't succeed? That was why he wanted to retire after this season's Grand Prix Final, to redeem himself and show his family that his time away was worth it.

But now, he has to stay. He _wants_ to stay and compete, so that Viktor will stay on the ice too. Mari nee-chan's approval of his marrying Viktor and moving to Russia helped ease his mind about the decision. It was a consolation that his family only wants him to be happy wherever he ends up. He still feels guilty for not visiting often enough, and St Petersburg is not an easy trip to Hasetsu either. In fact it would involve an extra connecting flight, but he knows that his family doesn't blame him and have made their peace with his career decision.

And his marriage decision. Or at least nee-chan does, what will okaasan and otousan think? He's called them that night after he and Viktor exchanged rings, and they sounded thrilled for him, but he didn't mention anything about moving, it didn't even cross his mind at all. He was just focused on Viktor, and everything else melted away. It was always like that, having Viktor with him was all that was right, and anything else was secondary. Now that he's moving, it means that these will be the very last weeks he'll spend at home with his family. Yuuri feels bittersweet at this realization, but the decision feels right, and it's just natural that children move away after marrying. Only the fact that he's moving to a different country again makes him a little more than sentimental about home.

Yuuri, Mari nee-chan and Minako-sensei have an hour or so before boarding again, and they sit down at a restaurant to have breakfast. Though the flight has already served them some soba an hour before landing, they won't be eating again until arriving in Hasetsu. As they order their meals, Yuuri gets teased about not ordering the katsudon on the menu.

"You've won, you finally get to eat katsudon, and you don't order it?" Minako-sensei teases.

"I don't think they serve it at breakfast." Yuuri tries lamely.

"Nonsense! You're just waiting to get home and savouring okaasan's cooking, aren't you? I do get it, she does make the best kastudon. Everywhere else just doesn't compare." Mari nee-chan gives him an out, saving him.

Yuuri blushes at the admission, but doesn't add that he's also waiting to eat katsudon with Viktor.

* * *

 ** _1:44 pm, Hasetsu, UTC+9_**

Makkachin runs up to Yuuri and almost knocks him down, happily licking him and joyfully yelping and hopping about when Yuuri pushes Makkachin off to stand up. Makkachin looks around, actually looks behind Yuuri at the gate, then back up at Mari nee-chan and Yuuri, and at the gate again. The expectant look turns to sad disappointment, as Makkachin realizes Viktor isn't here, and gives out a whine. Yuuri feels tears threaten to well up, but he pushes a smile through and bends down to rub Makkachin all over, promising that Viktor will be back soon.

They called ahead when they arrived at the train station, so by the time they set down their suitcases, bowls of katsudon are waiting for the Katsuki children, and the family sits down to eat together. _One of the last times we will be doing this together_ , Yuuri thinks to himself as they say itadakimasu, and begin to dig in. Makkachin is laying by his side, still forlorn about missing Viktor. Yuuri doesn't eat immediately, instead pulling out his phone to facetime Viktor.

It took a few calls, and he let it ring till it cut. He knows that it's still early in St Petersburg, but he wants to show Viktor that he's safe at home in Hasetsu, that he is eating together with his family, eating katsudon, with Makkachin by his side. He wants Viktor to have as much of that as he can.

Viktor picks up late into the fourth call, bleary eyed and very weary, but brightens up immediately on hearing Yuuri's voice. The family greets him as Yuuri lets the phone face them, and also sets it in front of Makkachin, who perks up hearing Viktor's voice and seeing his face on the screen, barking and whining and pawing at the screen to get his beloved owner back. Viktor speaks Russian to Makkachin, which doesn't calm him down at all. Yuuri pets Makkachin while bringing the phone back up to the table and shows Viktor the katsudon that he's about to eat.

"Viktor, we promised to eat katsudon together after I win. I'm sorry we can't eat it with you right now, but I wanted to show you, and we can do it together, you and me and all my family, after you come back from Nationals. We'll do this again, all of us as a family. You'll be part of my family. Viktor, you'll be part of my family." Yuuri repeats the last part, as if in disbelief, as if making a wish, as if saying it will make it come true, as if Viktor will not be coming back to marry him. Because Viktor looked shocked to hear it.

"I'll… be part of… your family…" Viktor distractedly parrots back. He pauses for a few moments, just stares at Yuuri, before shaking his head and snapping out of his reverie. "I'll be there soon, to eat katsudon with you. We can celebrate properly together, just us. Us all. As a family."

* * *

 ** _8:07 am, St Petersburg, UTC+3_**

Viktor smiles and hangs up, refusing to let Yuuri see him cry again. He isn't going to cry, not really, but he feels emotionally exhausted enough that should be stay on the call, he might end up crying from missing Yuuri, and missing out on the frankly too appetizing meal that he was feeling slightly jealous of.

When he was woken by his phone ringing, it was early and he was groggy and annoyed, but hearing Yuuri's voice got him out of his funk and he was greeted by the warm sight of his family. _His_ family. They're as much his as Yuuri's now. When Yuuri told him that, Viktor was struck still. Having a family is something Viktor long felt he had given up on, having lived alone in St Petersburg for so long by himself. He had thought up fantasies of living happily with someone else, but the concept of marrying into a whole family never occurred to him. After all, they were just _fantasies_ , because he thought he'd never end up with anyone.

 _It would be nice, to have Yuuri's family as my own. They're a good family._

It's early, but now that he's awake, he starts about getting the necessary errands done. He eats another can of borscht, and then goes into his storage closet and digs out his old skates. After throwing as many clothes from his closet and luggage as he can into the laundry, Viktor bikes out to get groceries. The chain needs oiling and the tyres are low on pressure, the winter air is biting and the effort of navigating through Russian traffic has Viktor regretting his decision to not get a car. _I've gotten soft, too used to the mild Kyushu winter and downright polite Japanese traffic._ He figures he'll need a car, to drive Yuuri around, even if they are going to be flying around half the time and leaving the car to rust.

 _Ah, I forgot to ask Yuuri about the shipment! My skates and clothes. When are they getting here? I'll text him and ask for the tracking number._

He arrives back at his apartment slightly out of breath, strained from balancing all the bags of groceries, a miracle as worthy of awe as turning water into wine he reckons, what with his crappy bike and the horrendous traffic. He puts the food away and loads the dryer and another round of laundry, and prepares to make lunch. Well, microwave box lunches. Frozen katsudon box lunches. He bought a week's worth of them, thanking whichever gods he could list that he managed to find them in the Asian specialty grocer that he always passed by but never bothered to venture in. He knows be needs to eat better for the competition, but he's also not cooked in 9 months, and is _just not feeling it_. He promises to make himself at least some nutritionally appropriate dinners, but diets be dammed, he wants something that tastes decent instead of the bland chicken breast and broccoli he knows he'll have to start eating again. Tonight. Ugh.

The physical actions of doing these errands occupies Viktor and distracts him from feeling too nervous about the upcoming competition. Occupying his mind for the better part of the morning about necessary errands, it's not until after his frozen katsudon lunch and halfway through folding his first laundry load while the second load is in the dryer that Viktor finds his mind straying back to his old lonely days, doing the same errands with no one but Makkachin napping by his side. Back then, when he found his days being consumed more and more by the invading greyness, the chores he did felt became more effortful, took more willpower for him to get through. It doesn't affect him now, he's not feeling bright and cheerful per se, but more a sense of at home, like this is what he's been doing and what he'll be doing and it's just a part of life. The period before he met Yuuri, the whole of the previous season, he felt so … empty, nihilistic, like nothing mattered and there wasn't much point. Now, he looks forward to having Yuuri with him, sharing his apartment, doing these chores together.

 _That's what life is. Doing chores together_. It's what little he remembers enjoying with his parents back when he lived with them. Mama would have him and papa together with her to chop vegetables, wash dishes, fold laundry, wipe and dust, shop for groceries, just as normal as any other family activity like eating or watching TV. He remembers going to the zoo or movies or hockey games as special outings, but moreso he remembers the domestic, tender moments with his parents, they way papa kept coming up with ridiculous nicknames for them while doing the chores, mama's singing and humming and giggling and swatting and kissing papa, and both of them turning on him with tickles and fluttery kisses. Maybe that's why felt so isolated doing chores alone. A few more weeks. A few more weeks and he will be giggling and kissing Yuuri here at home, as they cook katsudon together, fold each other's laundry, tidy up their home. Their home.

* * *

 ** _2:11 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3_**

"Please, there must be something you can do. I am begging you. Please let me compete. I know it's my fault and I know it's late, but I need to compete."

Viktor is nearly hysterical. The moment he arrived at the rink, Yakov pulled him aside and told him the news. The Federation cannot let Viktor compete in Nationals, as he did not sign up as a competing skater this season, and the deadline to enroll for Nationals had passed months ago. The email arrived around lunch, and Yakov immediately called the Federation but they did not budge, though they sounded reluctant to hurt Viktor's record, he added. He suggested Viktor call them personally and try again, which is what Viktor is currently doing.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry, it is a lot of trouble… It's breaking the rules… I… yes it is… unfair to the other skaters. I… ok. But if one of them pulls out, will there be a spot for me? No no no no I won't do anything I swear I won't! … There is a waitlist? Yes! Yes please put me on the waitlist! Ok. Ok. Thank you, thank you so much! I'm sorry to have troubled you like this. Yes, I promise to do my best. If I get in, yes. Thank you."

Viktor feels the vicegrip on his chest from Yakov's news let go and exhales so hard he is panting from the tension. It's not definite yet, but it's a shot, and he'll take any long shots he gets.

"They put me on the waitlist. Considering my past performance and grovelling, they put me on the top of the waitlist. If anyone pulls out, I'm next in line to go in. I still have a chance." His body is trembling as he tells Yakov in a shaky voice.

"Ok, that's good. Better than I thought. But don't count on their kindness and your fame getting you any further. This is as lucky as you get. Now let's see what you can still do after your extended vacation."

Yakov is still slightly mad at Viktor, and Viktor's not stupid enough to argue this time around. He suspects Yakov had within him some sliver of desire for Viktor not to be able to compete, as a punishment for walking out on his career. But he also knows Yakov cared enough to call the Federation and hound them on his behalf, and is still willing to coach him through this crazy plan. If Viktor dared to be honest with himself, he thinks he feels the same about being let on the waitlist, that it was too much generosity to be granted to him. But it was granted all the same, and now he's got a fighting chance.

He revs up and does laps around the rink to get himself warm and ready for the long hard fight ahead.

* * *

 ** _4:38 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3_**

Practice went, in a word, badly. Despite his practices with Yuuri to do the exhibition, his edges have become atrocious, especially at the higher speeds. Maybe it's the older skates, or maybe he's just deteriorated that far. But it throws off his entire repertoire. He's off-centre and travelling on the spins, wobbly on the spirals, flubbing the edges of all his jumps, and worst of all he's out of breath and cramping up. He's lost his stamina. Yakov had Viktor try his short program from last season, doing only single jumps, and he still could not keep up. It was so frustrating, Viktor nearly pulled out half his hair running his hand through them again and again.

Yakov had spent the better part of the afternoon focused on Viktor at the expense of the other skaters. And although they all were very understanding of Viktor's situation, and allowed him the ice and Yakov while they practiced off to the side, and offered encouragements and pats on the back, and did not begrudge or belittle him, Viktor felt equal measures pitiful and irate. He knew it was irrational, but he felt worthless and whatever the other skaters did just felt condescending, no matter how much he tried to force himself to acknowledge otherwise.

Now Yakov was off attending to them, and he's left alone to skate until he felt like stopping, and he doesn't know if he wants to stop. He's sore all over, and barely staying upright with the cramps, but he's also desperately needing some sort of validation that he can still skate well. So he pushes on, trying and pushing his spirals, spins, jumps, but always getting the edges wrong. Eventually, after what feels like 10 hours but was only 10 minutes, the pain in his feet get the better of him and he goes off the ice, wincing as he takes his boots off to find angry red welts and dark bruises. He doesn't miss this part of ice skating.

* * *

 ** _5:33 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3_**

Viktor gets back to his apartment to the smell of bleach all over the place. The cleaners had come by. That is a consolation that Viktor takes, sprawling over his now clean and chemical smelling couch to lay out and rest his aching… everything. But the act of lying down turns off some part of him that was also holding him together, and Viktor starts sobbing. He lays his forearm across his eyes, trying to choke back the tears, but ends up on his side, curled up and wailing. It hurts, everything hurts. The frustration, the physical pain, the fear, solitude, it all cuts deep into his chest and rattles his ribs, leaving him coughing and heaving gasps for air.

He fumbles for his phone after calming down somewhat, but still hiccupping sobs out, and calls Yuuri. He calls and waits, and it rings and rings and doesn't get picked up. He leaves a voicemail, "Please call me back, I need to hear your voice," his voice needy and watery and he knows Yuuri would hear the tears in his voice and worry but right now he just _needs_ Yuuri.

Viktor holds his phone to his sternum, bending over to catch his breath as he waits. He waits till he can count to ten without a sob escaping his throat, and texts Yuuri, "Are you asleep? Call me when you see this." He feels maybe a little better, and he should get started on making dinner. He's having katsudon, anything else is too much work for now.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 17th December 2014**

 ** _1:04 am, Hasetsu, UTC+9_**

Yuuri groggily rolls over and sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, yawning out loud. Ah crap, he fell asleep at 7, with his glasses on to boot, and now he's woken up in the middle of the night. He was determined to at least make up past 9 and wake up later. Maybe later tonight he'll do better. He reaches past Makkachin for his phone, and sees a barrage of notifications:

 **Voice mail Viktor 12:44am  
** **Missed call Viktor 12:42am  
** **Missed call Viktor 12:39am  
** **Missed call Viktor 12:34am  
** **Text Viktor 12:08am** "Please call me as soon as you can"  
 **Missed call Viktor 12:06am  
** **Missed call Viktor 12:02am  
** **Text Viktor 11:49pm** "Are you asleep? Call me when you see this."  
 **Voice mail Viktor 11:45 pm  
** **Missed call Viktor 11:43pm**

Yuuri immediately calls Viktor, heart pounding as his worry kicks into overdrive. _What happened? Why is he calling? It's something serious. Something bad happened._

The tone clicks. Viktor's voice croaks through, hoarse and crackling. "Yuuri?"

* * *

 **Sky bright**

Wake up. Big man and little man not here. Big man and little man go away and no come back for many sky dark sky bright. Big man and little man come back this sky bright? Want big man and little man come back this sky bright. No body sleep near, sleep cold.

Smoke-smell big woman also not here. Smoke-smell big woman also go away and no come back. When big man and little man go away, smoke-smell big woman give food. Now smoke-smell woman go away, little old woman give food. Little old woman give good food. Like little old woman food.

Big man and little man go away many sky dark sky bright some time also before. Not as many sky dark sky bright when big man alone in place with not many trees. Now live in place many trees, big man spend more time. Make happy. Also make big man happy. Little man also make big man happy. Big man and little man happy together when go away. Big man sad when go away alone. Like little man.

Little man come back! Happy! Little man here! Little man here! Where big man? Big man no come back? Where big man? Big man behind? Big man behind far? Where big man? Big man no come back? What cause big man no come back?

Little man look not right. Face happy, body sad. Little man talk to small light-sound, show small light-sound have big man face! Big man face in small light-sound. Big man sound from small light-sound, but no big man smell. Big man not here.

Little man sleep in big man room, little man sad. Sleep with little man. Sad with little man. Want big man. Wake up sky bright big man come back?

* * *

 **A/N:** And now, perspective change too! Yuuri always addresses people with honorifics, even when he's only thinking about them, so the narration also refers to them the same way. He also thinks and feels a lot more deeply than Viktor does about the things around him, so his perspective is always peppered with tangents. Viktor is a "what is happening, what can I do" man of action, Yuuri is a "what is around me, how do I feel about this" man of feelings, and I try to show that through their contrasting narration. Also, Makkachin perspective. Because I enjoy hurting everyone.

Viktor has this greyness of his life in the past, and I take it as depression. Like capital D full blown clinical Depression. But not too severe and debilitating enough before he packs up for Hasetsu that he manages to be brought back before he gets sucked all the way through. Like how Riley in Inside Out was beginning to experience emotional distraught and then blankness. That Viktor can reach back and feel the emptiness, and feel how bad he had it, and feel how much he needs Yuuri, is to show how he's grown dependent on Yuuri, in a sense, to anchor him emotionally. Japan and anime will have a tough time using the D word, and here I don't have anyone use it either, because none of them have exposure to it and consider it something as a disease. Viktor is lucky he got out of it in time before it developed too much, but I want to portray it clearly that he did have depression, and it is easy to fall into even for a successful athlete, especially if one is socially isolated.

Viktor had parents. Loving parents. He had a loving family. Why don't they call? Why don't they visit him? Where are they now? I haven't decided on his current family dynamic, but I like to imagine that Viktor enjoys domesticity because of his parents in the past, and having him shift away from that during his Depression was a sign of the severity of his situation.

This isn't much of a cliffhanger more so a way to show how desperately Viktor needed to hear from Yuuri, that I put it as a series of texts and missed calls on Yuuri's phone, and that required a shift in the date. It doesn't happen often, dates moving across chapters, but that's the fun of it, to see how a day isn't really a day as the time zones change how they can interact. Aren't long distance relationships just swell?

A note on style, I deliberately chose to have these timestamps so that I can put things in the present as they occur and drive a sense of action, while characters are able to go back into the past for narrative context, and allows me to perform timeskips willy nilly. But mainly because I enjoy writing in the present tense more, but if I slip up and put in wrong tenses, please let me know!


	5. 8 Days Left

And now, the standard disclaimers from years yonder: I _do not own Yuri! on Ice, any of its characters, or its story. The rights go to everyone at Studio MAPPA, writer Kubo-sensei, director Yamamoto-sensei. This is a work of love towards their efforts, and no profit shall be made off this work by me or anyone. Please attribute to me and them if you plan to refer to this work, as a courtesy._

* * *

 **Wednesday, 17th December 2014**

 _ **1:05 am, Hasetsu, UTC+9**_

"Yuuri?"

"Viktor! Is everything ok? Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying."

"Yuuri, you called… I'm sorry… it's late there I didn't think… I've been just… I just needed to hear from you again. It's been so hard today…" Viktor starts to break down again, quiet sobs issuing across the tinny speaker.

Yuuri is stunned into silence, unused to the outburst of emotion from Viktor. Viktor always kept up at least a quiet veneer when upset, preferring to simmer than openly show any strong negative emotions. It was why Yuuri handled that argument in the Barcelona hotel room only less than a week ago so poorly. Now, he wants to do better, but has no idea how. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing again, to make Viktor even more upset.

"Yuuri, Yuuri are you there? Why are you quiet?" Viktor asks between catching his breath and losing it again, sounding desperate.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing again because last time you were upset I made it worse and I don't want you to feel worse than you are now and -"

"It's ok. It's ok… I just… I just want to know you're there."

"I'm here Viktor. I'm here."

Yuuri falls silent again, unsure of how to continue. Just the both of them breathing over the phone, Viktor's heavier and drier. Yuuri just ends up repeating "I'm here" over and again.

Eventually, Viktor manages to speak up. "I went to skate today, and I was so bad, Yuuri. I couldn't do anything. All my jumps were bad, my spins were bad, I couldn't even keep a spiral up."

"You'll catch up, you just need to find your groove again. The first time trying them all after so long will be hard. But you can do it. You did the exhibition with me, you can do this."

"But I can't Yuuri! I can't do a whole program, I tried. I tried doing my short from last season without even doing the jumps or spins and couldn't keep up. I ran out of breath. I cramped up. I'm not an athlete anymore, just a has-been who let himself go."

"Viktor you just came back from Barcelona, you're just tired. You just need to rest."

"I've done nothing _but_ rest! Nine months of it! I'm out of shape." A frustrated growl came out, followed by angry sobs again.

"Viktor… Viktor… I'm here. Don't worry… You can do it." Yuuri softens and returns to his hesitant state.

Viktor draws a deep breath, and pushes it all out, rasping over the speaker and sounding like a strong wind blowing by on Yuuri's side. Then he asks, "Did your parents ever sing to you, when you were young?"

The suddenness of the question throws Yuuri off. "Um? I think so? Traditional Japanese songs, I guess. I don't remember it much, but I suppose they did. Why?"

"Can you sing one for me?"

"Oh, uh… ok. _Donguri korokoro donburiko_ …"

Yuuri sings out the song, slightly surprised he still remembers it. But Viktor asked and this was the only one that popped into his head, the song about the rolling acorn that misses the mountain. Yuuri finishes the song, and waits for Viktor's response. He is embarrassed about it, singing. He was never too good at staying on key, and he hopes he didn't mess up.

"Thank you, Yuuri. My mama used to sing to me a lot. She was a really good singer. Thank you for singing for me."

Yuuri had never heard Viktor talk about his parents, in fact he was famously silent in interviews over the years when it came to that topic. He refused to talk about his family, and over time people stopped asking him. Hearing Viktor share this little detail, Yuuri knows it is very precious knowledge.

"I'm here, Viktor. I can sing for you whenever you need me to. I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Yuuri. I should let you sleep now. Sorry for waking you."

"Oh no no I already slept most of the afternoon away, I probably won't be able to go back to sleep again soon. I can stay on the phone with you."

"I'm tired, I think I'll be going to sleep." Viktor adds a yawn in between, feeling the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day catch up with him. "But thank you, Yuuri. I love you."

"Ok, I love you too, Viktor. Sleep well."

Yuuri hangs the call, and tries to process the whole thing. Viktor had come to Yuuri, openly showing how upset he was, in the throes of a breakdown, and shared about his mother. All of these are firsts, and Yuuri sensed that he will be experiencing a lot more of these firsts in the coming life ahead with Viktor. It hurts him to know Viktor is feeling so horrid, but he is also glad to know that his being, his gentle saying "I'm here", or his bad singing, is able to be the pillar of support for Viktor, just like how Viktor had been for him. The thought gives him a bittersweet smile. It has taken so much pain on Viktor's part for Yuuri to discover that, and he's not sure if he would rather never learning it if it meant Viktor never feeling hurt.

* * *

 _ **2:32 am, Hasetsu, UTC+9**_

Yuuri puts away the dishes he just washed, and tries to think of something to do. He knows he's not going to be able to sleep, especially after the intense conversation with Viktor and his body was put into alert. Eating the dinner his family saved for him has diffused away high-alert mode, but Yuuri is still too awake to try to go back to sleep.

 _Maybe tiring myself out would work. I could go to Ice Castle and skate for an hour or two and then sleep till morning again._

With that thought, Yuuri goes back to his room to change and head out. As he digs through his luggage for his skates, he sees his exhibition costume, modelled after Viktor's but in blue. When Yuuri first suggested to perform a pair version of Viktor's program, he didn't think Viktor would even agree. But Viktor practically flew into Yuuri's arms and nuzzled him all over for a good minute, yes'es falling out muffled from Viktor's mouth in Yuuri's hair. And after a month, with the choreography redone and a pair program solidified, Viktor pulled Yuuri aside to his room after their bath in the onsen, mysteriously excited and practically vibrating. On entering, Yuuri was greeted by the sight of two costumes, Viktor's original red and Yuuri's new blue ones spread out side by side on Viktor's bed, gloves overlapping just as their owners' hands were. The surprise explained why Viktor was uncharacteristically avoiding the question of what Yuuri's costume should be like, waving it away with his insistent smile. Yuuri felt so enamoured with Viktor at the moment he gave Viktor a quick hug of thanks and immediately went to try the costume on. Viktor put his on too, and they took several pictures of Yuuri alone and both together, top half only of course, they were still naked waist down with only towels around their waists.

Remembering that surprise and the joy it brought him, Yuuri thinks back to how much Viktor was taken by his performance of "Stay by My Side" in the viral video, and an idea lights up in Yuuri's mind. It's the perfect gift to cheer Viktor up. Yuuri has his costume, and can do every quad Viktor can do except the Lutz. He can record a new video doing the full routine in full costume, just for Viktor. He can show Viktor exactly how much Viktor means to him, how far they've come together, and what Viktor can look forward to. Viktor admitted that he was inspired by Yuuri, so Yuuri thinks another video would rekindle the courage in Viktor and the help push him through. With that idea, he packs up his costume as well and heads out to Ice Castle, giddy with excitement at what he's about to do.

* * *

 _ **7:56 am, Hasetsu, UTC+9**_

Yuuri finishes setting up the video to upload, and leans back to wait it out.

 _Finally. This took much longer than I thought needed._

He didn't expect so many problems to crop up with executing his idea. He practiced four times, running through the full program, trying to perfect the routine but ended up exhausting himself from the difficulty. Even with his stamina, full programs back to back was a poor idea, and in his haste to record a video for Viktor he forgot to rest appropriately. Then he realized he couldn't play the music and record at the same time, so he had to run back home to bring his laptop and speakers out. The music wasn't loud enough, to hear over the full rink length, but he figured as long as the video had music he could skate through the routine without listening anyway. But the phone was static and the camera didn't follow him, so he would either go out of shot or end up so far away that he was no more than a tiny figurine flailing around.

Luckily for him, Takeshi-kun came in slightly after 7am and could help hold the phone and track Yuuri around the rink as well as zoom in and out. He even plugged the music into the rink speakers and offered to Zamboni the ice, but Yuuri quickly made enough refusals and apologized for scratching up the ice in the first place. They had to do a couple of tries to find out how to move the camera to get the best shots out of the whole program, and finally, third time's the charm, and they got a reasonably good video of Yuuri decked out in full costume skating to "Stay by My Side" with the beautiful song wafting through the rink. The effect was quite grand, even Takeshi-kun drew sharp breaths at some points when rewatching the video, which Yuuri took to be a good sign of the video's success.

The next problem was sending the video to Viktor. The 5 minute video was over 2GB and obviously could not be sent over iMessage or email. So Youtube it was, but Yuuri had never set up his Youtube account, and Takeshi-kun just uses Yuuko-chan's account so he doesn't know how to upload videos either. But they sat themselves down and after a few Google searches, managed to figure it out between them. So now Yuuri is uploading the video, as private of course, and just needs to wait it out.

 _Uploading, 2% done. 5 hours remaining._

"Five hours? Does it always take this long?" Yuuri exclaims, incredulous.

"I think so," Takeshi-kun shrugs. "The internet always slows down for long periods of time when the triplets upload videos, and I think that's why Yuuko-chan doesn't like to upload videos often."

Yuuri lets out a groan of defeat, and thanks Takeshi-kun for his help again, but ends up receiving a noogie.

"Anything for you, especially if it's for Viktor. I think it's very nice of you to do this, and I'm honoured to help you make your boyfriend happy."

"Fiance, actually." Yuuri says coyly, holding up his right hand to show off the gold ring. "We got rings in Barcelona."

Takeshi-kun pauses, then lunges at Yuuri and gives him a giant bear hug and another noogie. "Congratulations! This is such great news! Our little Yuuri-kun finally gets his dream come true. You've been obsessed with Viktor all your life and now you get to spend the rest of it with him it's like a fairy tale. I can't wait to see Yuuko-chan's reaction when she finds out, she might cry. She's going to cry. _I'm_ crying."

And he is, Takeshi-kun has tears in his eyes and a grin as wide as Chesire Cat's. Yuuri doesn't notice the tears; he's grinning just as wide.

* * *

 _ **1:13 am, St. Petersburg, UTC+3**_

Viktor wakes and is troubled for a moment, the lack of warmth unfamiliar to him. He had become accustomed to sleeping with Makkachin, and then Yuuri, tucked into his embrace. Waking up to cold air leaves Viktor feeling empty, like a part of his body has been replaced by a void. It doesn't ache so much as feel simultaneously heavy and intangible, his arms reaching around to grab nothing, passing through the air too easily but his limbs feel as if they were made of molasses, slow and dense.

Viktor gets up to relieve himself in the bathroom, and the chilly air assaults him as he climbs out of his blankets. The floor sucks away the warmth in his feet, the chills dancing across heel-toe heel-toe. The cold seems to emanate from the walls, sharp protrusions of chill piercing his skin wherever they become exposed. It reminds him, suddenly, of his years between first moving to St Petersburg and getting Makkachin, the five years where his winters were just as cold and empty as it feels now. _It's only two weeks, only two weeks. Two weeks, and we'll be together again._

As he climbs back into the now cold bed, Viktor huddles into himself, trying to warm up his skin, trying to hold onto something warm, but only finding everything lacking.

* * *

 _ **7:21 am, St. Petersburg, UTC+3**_

Viktor is pulled to alertness by the ping from his phone. He has been drifting in and out of sleep since getting up in the middle of the night, from a mixture of worry and cold and the growing ache in his muscles. He was riding just under the waves of consciousness, hovering between the moment of choosing to rise out of or fall back into sleep when the pings came. Viktor reaches a hand out of his cocoon, clawing for his phone and then retreating back into the warm shell under the covers to see whatever it was that is bothering him so early in the morning.

 _A message… from Yuuri!_

Viktor bolts upright at the sight, forgetting the cold. He is slightly confused at the youtube link, at why Yuuri would send one to him. Brushing the feeling aside, he clicks on it to watch, not knowing what to expect but trusting Yuuri.

The first sight from the video is Yuuri in his exhibition costume, the familiar beginning pose Viktor has seen in Yuuri and himself so many times. Then the music begins and Yuuri does as well, head angling up in supplication towards the heavens, "grant my wish, bring my lover close". The hand comes around and Yuuri starts the choreography. It isn't the best quality of video, but Viktor cannot help but be drawn in by the beauty of Yuuri's body, how he embodies the music so well, so naturally.

He doesn't understand why Yuuri would just send him a video of Yuuri practicing the exhibition skate, especially solo. Then Yuuri performs the triple Lutz and quad flip and Viktor's eyes go wide as he draws in a deep breath, his chest tightening as he realizes what Yuuri is about to do. The music swells and Yuuri goes, flying across the ice here and there as the camera tracks Yuuri leaving his heart out on the ice.

Viktor begins to hyperventilate, shallow venting breaths hollowing through his throat while his mouth gapes open, his mind frazzled by his heart, the physical one quickening its pace to pound against his chest while the metaphorical one screams _love love love love love_. When Yuuri faces directly into the camera, reaching his arms out and beckons with a smile while skating away backwards, Viktor could not help himself from reaching up to touch the screen, willing himself to pass through the barrier and be taken.

The video ends, and Viktor feels like he is shaking apart, tears milling about his eyes blurring up his vision. He quickly blinks them away, hands trembling while he calls Yuuri up.

Yuuri picks up almost immediately, but the heavily accented voice of Takeshi booms through instead, "Viktor! You saw video yes! Yuuri look very good for you yes? He ask me help him hold camera. Video look good is because of me! Hahaha."

Viktor is slightly stunned, confused as to why Takeshi would be answering Yuuri's phone. Maybe Yuuri is on the ice right now? But then he hears in the background some scuffling and Yuuri's voice saying something in Japanese, and then, clear as day, Yuuri's voice is calling his name.

"Viktor. Sorry, Takeshi-kun took my phone. I was showing him and Yuuko-chan and Minako-sensei the video. Oh! Did you see the video? I sent you the link. I thought you might like it… if I skated your program in my costume. You liked the first one so much you flew out here to find me, I thought you would like a video that looked like the real thing… Viktor? Are you there?"

Viktor has to shake himself out of his reverie, drinking in Yuuri's voice calling his name. Takeshi's outburst brought Viktor back down "overwhelming love" to only "nearly bursting with love", and Yuuri's voice shifted it along to "love coursing through his veins", which is a better state to be in, Viktor decides. It gets exhausting vacillating between the more extreme emotions throughout the day.

"Yes, Yuuri, I'm here. I loved the video, I love you. Thank you for it, it makes a very good start for today. Thank Takeshi for me too, he shot it well."

"I will. I'm happy you liked it, the video. I'm sorry I didn't say anything much to you last night, I… don't really know how to react when other people cry."

"No, it's ok, you were there for me. And you did the most wonderful thing anyone could have done for me now, the most wonderful thing only _you_ could have done. You really do make music with your body, and it inspires me, makes me excited to skate again."

"Anything for you Viktor, if it makes you want to skate again. Oh! Did you hear back from the Federation? Are you going to make Nationals?"

"… No, they wouldn't let me on the roster, it wasn't fair to the other skaters. But they did put me on the top of the waitlist, so if anyone pulls out I'm next in. I don't… I don't know how to feel about this…"

Yuuri does not respond, and Viktor supposes that maybe Yuuri really does have no idea how to react to people's negative emotions. Not that Viktor himself was any better, recalling the Carpark Disaster early on in his coaching career, or the Seaweed Debacle. Viktor cringes at that memory, that was truly a trying time in their relationship.

"Yuuri? Did you hear me?"

"Oh! Oh, yes Viktor. I was just… thinking… It's ok if you don't end up going to Nationals, I guess that way you can come back to Japan and be with me here for my Nationals."

"… I suppose you're right. Yea, that would be a good thing. I miss you Yuuri, I miss holding you, and kissing you goodnight and good morning, having you in my bed -"

"Viktor!" Yuuri cuts in quickly with a hushed whisper. "Don't say that now, they're still here! It's embarrassing, they'll hear you!"

 _Oh. Right._ Victor recalls. _Takeshi and Yuuko and Minako are there. They could have heard everything._ Viktor doesn't really mind, actually, but Yuuri is more sensitive, and prone to being embarrassed by public displays of affection. Viktor can picture it, Yuuri's cheeks red and delightful.

"Well then, I hope MY PRINCE WILL SLEEP WELL WITHOUT ME IN HIS BED." Viktor raises his voice, hoping it would come out loud and clear for the bystanders to hear.

"Viktor!" Yuuri yells back, this time more agitated. Viktor chuckles, and blows a loud wet kiss through the phone, before laughing at the sound of Yuuri choking back.

"Alright, I'll stop now. Thank you, really, for the video. I love you."

"I love you too Viktor. Bye."

The phone clicks, and Viktor holds it in his hand, just smiling at how lucky he is, to have Yuuri. He looks forward to facing the new day, and getting his feet back on the ice. He feels like he can conquer the world now, with Yuuri's video and love giving him strength. It's going to be a good day.

* * *

 _ **11:18 am, St Petersburg, UTC+3**_

Viktor finds the notice on his door coming back from the gym, that the delivery guy was here but missed him, and he needs to go to the nearest FedEx to get his package. After the call with Yuuri and some breakfast (leftover katsudon, _I really should be eating better_ ), Viktor biked out to the repair shop and then walked the 5 blocks to the gym to run and row, to work on his cardio. He got his bicycle all fixed up and came back home in a good mood. The workout was exhausting, but it made him sweat out a lot of the lethargy and the fixed bike ran so smoothly he even went around his block twice just to feel it coast under him. And now his things from Hasetsu are here, everything is coming back into order. The day does seem to keep getting better.

* * *

 _ **5:19 pm, Hasetsu, UTC+9**_

Minako-sensei has been teasing Yuuri for the whole day. She doesn't really know what to do as a figure skating coach, and spends most of the time rinkside just shouting encouragements or teases at Yuuri. And boy the teasing does not stop.

"Imagine me as Viktor! I'm your sexy dream boy here to seduce you naked in your onsen! Where is that katsudon charisma?"

"Sensei! That is too inappropriate! What if children hear you?"

"Yuuri, I will coach you to a gold medal!" Minako-sensei puts on a truly terrible Russian accent, deepening her voice but still nowhere near Viktor's rich timbre. It's embarrassing and hilarious and Yuuri tries not to laugh because Minako-sensei is already putting him through extra barre and floor work as "coach" and he does not want to upset her.

"Honestly I thought you would have at least dated Chris, or even Pitchit, but you were saving yourself for Viktor, and it finally worked out. I'm shocked, really. You've been in love with him for so long. Yes, that's a good spin. And then he just comes out of nowhere! Nice jump! Actually _you_ seduced _him_ at last year's banquet didn't you? That video Chris showed us, you were _working_. Hmm, you can practice quad flips after this, that landing wasn't good. How did you two never talk about it for the whole time you were here together anyway? That's what, 8 months of living together, spending practically every hour next to each other. Ahh your fancy footwork always impresses me, I can't imagine myself doing anything near that in skates. Where did you even learn to pole dance? Or tango? What did Pitchit drag you into in Detroit? Actually, _did_ you ever date Pitchit? Oh sure point out the window with your back to me. I don't deserve your love, right. Who needs to see your ending pose anyway."

* * *

 _ **12:46 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3**_

"Why do you have 3 boxes of clothes with you?" Yurio asks in his usual gruff tone, displeased with the confusing situation.

"Oh they arrived today and I had to pick them up because I was not at home when the delivery guy came, but then it was too late to go back so I just brought them all here."

"Whatever." Yurio huffs and makes for the ice, determined to leave as much space between him and the wierdo as possible. A bunch of morons, he has to put up with.

Viktor digs through the boxes and finally uncovers his beloved golden skates in the third box, at the bottom, because of course he had to go through every box and leave everything strewn all over the place to be packed back up. And he really has to do it now, because Georgi just walked into the locker room, was taken aback, literally took a step back, while eyeing the situation, and turned and left without saying a word. Viktor thinks Georgi is too dramatic sometimes, but sighs and sets about packing everything in, yet not managing to because apparently the Japanese have a secret packing method that magically slots everything in perfectly with no air gaps, while Viktor ends up with enough spillover to fill another box. He gives a thoroughly childish whine of defeat, and leaves them all in a pile on top of the boxes and goes to skate. He's late enough as it is.

* * *

 _ **7:47 pm, Hasetsu, UTC+9**_

Yuuri is getting really tired, but he should really try to stay awake for at least another hour. He really should. The forecast said there is going to be snowfall later in the night, but Yuuri decides that it would not be too much of a problem for a walk with Makkachin, since it isn't going to be a storm, just some light snow and low winds. Makkachin himself is still pining about for Viktor and could use the distraction. Yuuri gathers his coat and calls out to Makkachin, and sets out into the night.

* * *

 _ **4:03 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3**_

Viktor feels stupid, relieved but stupid. Practice had gone beyond expectations. He flew across the ice, edges deep, spins tight, jumps clean. He _hadn't_ lost his mojo, it was his old skates. They were _old_. They probably haven't been sharpened in years, were probably a size too small! No wonder he was terrible in them yesterday. He was so preoccupied with Nationals and worrying about his physique, that he didn't even realize his own skates were the problem. It would have been simple to check, but the thought never even crossed his mind. He's still out of breath and aching and cramping after, because he lost muscle tone and stamina, but those were not imperative problems, and can be worked around. In fact, Yakov had even pulled in Lilia to give him some extra training to work up his form. Everything's coming up roses. Except that he still needs to pack up his boxes in the locker room, ugh.

* * *

 _ **10:30 pm, Hasetsu, UTC+9**_

Yuuri is fast asleep in his bed, Makkachin snuggled up to him. Outside, snow has begun to fall, a flurry of white blanketing the compound and melting into the onsen. The wind rattles the windows and doors, rap-tap-tapping away, trying to seep the cold in and steal away the heat. Two bodies find warmth in each other, under blankets, wishing for a third to join them, but for now it's good enough. The wind rap-tap-taps, the snow melts into the onsen, and soon, their wish will come true.

* * *

 _ **9:46 pm, St Petersburg, UTC+3**_

Viktor had a bubble bath. It was not as warm or big as the onsen, but it had bubbles, and he wasn't allowed to put bubbles in the onsen. He tried once, and that didn't end well. He found out how terrifying Mari could really be.

After a good day at the rink, and a decent chicken and vegetables stir fry, Viktor felt like he deserved a bubble bath. It's still quiet in the apartment, and he still needs to finish unpacking, but the place is beginning to feel lived in again. Soon, his bubble bath will be filled with more than just him. It will be hard to fit, maybe he will save up to buy a bigger tub. It won't be as warm or as big as the onsen, but it will have bubbles, and it will have another body to be with him. And that will be enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus, real life was kinda rough. Not really, mostly a lot of procrastination. But whatevs. But the story has been planned all the way through to the end, so I will definitely push through to finish this. It's just I've never attempted any sort of writing this long before, and it's a lot more work and a different sort of motivation to sustain.

Yuuri really doesn't know how to behave around intense emotions. Being someone who keeps to himself a lot, he's hardly ever in a position to have people bare their hearts out to him, and he actively pushes people away when it comes time for him to open up. So now when he wants to stay and be there with Viktor, he doesn't know how. He doesn't even realize he can _ask Viktor_ what he can do, and it's not until Viktor pulls something up from his Happy Family Days TM that Yuuri can be directed into action. Also, I know literally zero Japanese children's songs, thank Google to my rescue.

Interesting point, Japanese preschools actually teach children how to react to emotionally intense situations, go look up "preschool gyarari", the first result should be a pdf on peripheral participation. That Yuuri didn't learn this speaks a lot about how much he isolates himself.

What is the Seaweed Debacle? What went down? Does Yuuri have an irrational fear of seaweed? Did he get injured by seaweed as a child? Did _Vicchan_? Is there a funny ending to this non-existent headcanon that I just came up with as I'm typing this? Who knows! Even _I_ don't know what happened. Let's also pretend there were seagulls, sea snakes, octopuses, two vendors competing to sell coconut and coconut-derived products, and a flute.

Honestly the plan was to have Viktor be sad for at least another two days, but I kinda felt bad and moved his skates up to be delivered before practice instead of after, and gave him back his mojo early. So everyone gets at least one happy day before it goes slightly south again. But not by much, don't worry. It also shakes up the planned plot, but I'll work around it, probably by adding more happy days, so it's all good!

PS, I totally headcanon Pitchit x Yuuri in Detroit having _something_ going on. Not an out and out couple, but definitely some undercurrent of unresolved sexual tension, a haze of will-they-or-won't-they that their friends have a betting pool on. Someone won big with that televised Viktuuri kiss.


End file.
